Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets
by Crystal-Velvet
Summary: Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemorts rise on his shoulders. Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings. Continued in chapter!
1. Prologue

**Fiction Title: _Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets_**

**Author: _Marionie__ Hearts_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary:_ Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemorts rise on his shoulders. Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings. Fred and George have no idea where their friend goes. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to watch Harry closely, and the exchange student Luna Welkin, who does not show up on his map, takes a keen interest in his whereabouts._**

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

Harry Potter cursed under his breath as he yet again snuck out of his room stepping on a loose floorboard. He would only be able to do this so many times before the Dursley's realized it was him sneaking from his room and not Dudley sleep walking. How they actually believed that, seeing how Dudley had still managed to become fatter, was beyond Harry.

Finally getting the courage to continue down to the empty kitchen trying to keep quiet as to not succumb to the wrath his uncle would provide if he discovered Harry "stealing food". Harry reached the foot of the stairs stopping at the cupboard under the stairs and twisted the handle. It was still locked, one day he would find the key. He had managed to save a few books from being locked up. They had been hidden under the bed in the small room he had.

"Bloody hell, what's the point of having a convict godfather if you still get treated like crap." Harry mumbled to himself under his breath as he pulled various food items off the shelves in the cupboards before racing back upstairs.

Pushing his fingers up against the cold window in his small bedroom that Dursley's had given him. The steady rain was beating against it, not holding back the fury that was being given off by the stunning lightning and thunder. Sighing Harry walked back to his bed knowing that nothing would be coming to him, even if the Dursley's were scared to pieces of his godfather.

Flopping back onto his bed Harry pulled out one of the books he had managed to sneak from his trunk before his uncle locked it in the cupboard under the stairs. Tired of not being able to do his summer assignments. Talking about Sirius hadn't given him much luck at retrieving the rest of his belongings from the Dursley's clutches.

Sighing Harry opened the book and silently cursed to himself. He had grabbed Potions of all the books in his trunk. If there was anything more he wanted to get away from over Holiday break then the Dursley's, it was the vision of the potions master Severus Snape!

Harry reached under his bed once again pulling out his black ink and eagle quill he had gotten from Ginny when they got off the train and had not managed to stuff in his trunk… _'Thank god..'_ Harry thought as he scratched something onto the parchment that was stuffed in a drawer he had managed to build.

_"Ron,_

_When can I come to the Burrow, you wouldn't believe the Dursley's! If it's possible, they've gotten worse… even after Sirius wrote me that letter! I've got to get away, Uncle Vernon nearly killed Pig when he brought that last letter. Come by Floo Powder if you have to. Just get me out of here!_

_Harry"_

Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and gently woke her up. "Hedwig, do you think you can take this to Ron in the storm?" Harry asked the owl as she hopped on his arm and nipped the parchment in his hand affirmative.

Knowing perfectly well what the response from Ron would be… _"Harry, you can't come. You know what Dumbledore said… you're safer with your family." _Harry thought as he pulled out the last letter Ron had sent him.

"What can they do for me?" Harry said outloud as he laid back against the rough pillow on his bed. He hadn't been getting much sleep in the past week. Not since Sirius' last letter had been sent to him.

_"Harry,_

_How's summer holiday. I'm hoping your well. We've stumbled on a lead against Voldemort. Remember, these Dursley's are your only chance. Do not respond to this message. If you do, it can put all our lives in danger. Please Harry, stay out of trouble._

_Snuffles"_

Harry thought about the letter during all his free time. What was Sirius up to… and why hadn't he told him, wasn't he supposed to know as well? After a few moments of deep though and hearty eating Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Secrets

**Fiction Title: _Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets_**

**Author: _Marionie Hearts_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary:_ Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemorts rise on his shoulders. Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings. Fred and George have no idea where their friend goes. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to watch Harry closely, and the exchange student Luna Welkin, who does not show up on his map, takes a keen interest in his whereabouts._**

**Chapter One: Hidden Secrets**

Harry tossed at turned in his sleep. He hadn't fallen asleep until is watch has shown it was after two and he had eaten something, filling his stomach with more food then he had been given all holiday. His mind was being filled with dreams, like hidden mysteries, or secrets that he couldn't figure out.

_'Harry Potter must be found'_ the voice swirled around in his subconscious. What did it mean found? If it was Voldemort, he must have known were Harry was, but it didn't sound like the voice Harry had heard last year after Cedric Diggory's death. Images mixed colors with blurry transitions, not letting the picture fully appear in his mind. _'Get him! Get Black!'_ The nonchalant voice called.

Harry's eyes flew open at the sound of squawks emitting from outside. Quickly he wiped the sweat that had beaded on his face. The squawking was coming from an owl, but it was as calm as Hedwig and not as shrill as Pig.

Groggily Harry opened the window and watched as a black owl flew in landing on his bed followed by Hedwig. _'She must have heard it in my voice how much I wanted that letter there.'_ He thought to himself as he stroked the feathers on her back.

Harry yawned at turned to the black owl untying the parchment that was tied to its leg. "I'll get the reply from Ron in a minute Hedwig." He said through muffled yawns. Unfolding the letter slowly he read it once. Still being tired he hadn't really read the letter. Walking over to his makeshift drawer Harry pulled out an InsomniMint and popped it into his mouth waking up greatly.

"What the bloody hell does that mean…" Harry started to say until he was cut off by a shrilling scream. Opening his door Harry flew down the steps to where is aunt was screaming.

"Ouch!" Harry laughed to himself. Fred and George had used Floo Powder and were standing in the middle of the room dodging Aunt Petunia's broom. "_Madame_, Please, last year was only a _joke_! OUCH!" Harry grimaced as the broom hit Fred. George was in the corner laughing his head off at his brother.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" George yelled as the broom came his way. Dodging it he ran into Harry. "Hey there Harry!" The twin managed to say before the broom hit his head. "OUCH!!! STOP IT OR I'LL GIVE DUDLEY A TAFFY!" Aunt Petunia stopped abruptly looking at the twins horrified.

As Aunt Petunia stopped and glared at Harry the twins patted in on the shoulder. "Must be rotten to stay here with that woman." Fred said rubbing a bruise that had appeared on his shoulder. "Did you get the letter from Ronniekins?"

"I just got it, I haven't had time to read it though. I got two letters at once." Harry said as his aunt's eyes narrowed even further at the news he had gotten letters. The twins followed Harry's eyes and waved one of the taffies at her making Aunt Petunia squeak and yell for Dudley to go outside.

"Well hurry and read it, we'll get your things." Fred said eyeing the cupboard where they had seen Harry's stuff unlocked from before. "What ever shall we do?" He asked his brother grinning. Harry didn't want to know so he ran up to his room before he realized what they said.

_'They'll get **my**_ _things?'_ Harry grabbed the letter from Ron petting Hedwig as he gave the other owl some food and water and it flew off. _'Time to read Ron's reply.'_

_"Harry,_

_ Dad said it should be okay for you to come here for the rest of the summer. Hermione is coming too. Ginny says Hello. Fred and George should be there to get you. I can't come; I have to straighten my room up. Be careful, I think they are up to something again._

_Ron"_

Ron's writing had become a little darker as he got to the part telling Harry he couldn't come to get him. Harry crinkled up the first message shoving it into his pocket before running back down the stairs with Hedwig in her cage under his arm. When he reached the landing he saw his trunk was sitting by the fireplace with a very huffed aunt standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Don't think you're coming back here for Christmas Boy! You wont be getting any money from us this year." Aunt Petunia said craning her neck looking at the twins who were laughing next to the trunk.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said trying to hold in the chuckle that was forming inside him. His aunt left the room as the twins threw the Floo Powder into the fire. "What did you two do."

The twins smiled their secretive smile and shrugged, "What do you mean Harry?" George asked innocently. "Us? Up to something?" George walked into the fire yelling _'The Borrow'_ and was followed by Fred then Harry who lugged is trunk into the fire.

Without warned a line from the first letter popped into his head as the pull from the floo network thrust him in the direction. _'Dreams are more then they seem. Are you sure you're alone?'_

**_~*~*~*~_**

"Is it done Lee?" The nonchalant voice asked a young boy standing next to him. "Did Harry Potter receive the letter?"

"Yes sir he did. Now what?" The boy asked twirling his fingers erasing the image of the-boy-who-lived from the water in front of him.

"We wait Lee… we wait." The odd voice told the boy.

**~*~*~*~**

A/N: Yes, I know it is short, I'm sorry, but until I get further into the story the chapters are going to be short because, well… I have to get ideas. Please review. Reviews make my day!


	3. Chapter Two: The Burrow

**Fiction Title: _Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets_**

**Author: _Marionie__ Hearts_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary:_ Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemorts rise on his shoulders. Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings. Fred and George have no idea where their friend goes. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to watch Harry closely, and the exchange student Luna Welkin, who does not show up on his map, takes a keen interest in his whereabouts._**

**Chapter Two: The Burrow **

Harry rolled out of the fireplace into a room at the burrow and was instantly enveloped in a hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Harry, the twins just told me about those horrible relatives of yours."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting me come." Harry said smiling as the plump woman let him go. "Where's Ron?"

"Up in his room dear. You just go right on up there while I fix you something to eat. Hermione is with Ginny in her room." The woman replied heading for the kitchen.

"Really Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to make me anything." Harry told the woman as he head for the stairs up to Ron's room.

"It's no trouble dear. I'll come get you when the food is ready." Mrs. Weasley was no longer visible so Harry ran up the stairs stopping at Ginny's room, which her door was closed and knocked.

"No Ron, I won't clean your room so you can go to Harry's house and get him." Ginny yelled. She was laughing; Ron must have tried that several times.

Harry laughed and yelled in reply. "But Gin, I'm already here." Harry thought her heard a person hit the floor, he defiantly heard two sets of footsteps running to the door. Quickly he took a step back as the door flew open and two girls knocked him onto the floor each wrapping their arms around him in a hug.

"Harry I've missed you so much!" Hermione stated after Harry stood up brushing himself off. "Are you alright?"

Before Harry could answer Ron's head appeared from his door. "What's all the noise?" Ron spotted Harry at that moment. "Harry! You alright?"

"Just fine." Harry said smiling. _'Hmm, feels weird to smile. I haven't smiled very much all summer. Just brief moments when I received letters and presents.' Harry thought to himself. "Your mum is making food, you guys hungry?"_

Harry looked down at his watch. The watch read that is was already noon. "Oooh! I'm famished!" Hermione said smiling. Harry noticed she had changed a bit over the summer. She seemed to have tanned a bit and her hair had lightened up.

"Did you go somewhere for summer holiday Herm?" He asked looking at Ron. "You look great by the way."

Hermione blushed and nodded her head smiling. "My mum and dad took me somewhere with them. I can't tell you where though, they said not to. Which I find quite strange, even for my parents."

"Alright then, I won't bug. You alright there Gin?" He said turning to the youngest of the four. She had grown, almost as tall as Hermione.

"Wonderful Harry, thank you for asking." Harry noticed that she had begun to grow out her hair. She was looking older, not the little girl he used to know when he was a second year.

"Everyone down for Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called. The twins dashed from their rooms before any of the four even took a step forward. "You two!" Harry heard her yell, the twins must have done something.

"But mum! We've have to eat fast, we're working." George replied to his mother as the other four walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two up to this time?" Mrs. Weasley asked but the twins just shook their heads like they had the year before and started eating. "Well, you four seem to be happy enough. Eat up!" Harry, being greatly appreciative filled his plate and the group ate without talking.

~*~*~*~*~

"What do you see Lee?" The voice asked again as the person named Lee looked into the water.

"Nothing sir. Harry Potter is at the Weasley home as you said he would be." The man sighed and looked back to the old wizard. "Are you sure this will work?"

"No Lee, not completely." The man stood from his chair placing his staff on the ground. "Thank you for your help Lee, you're family is most appreciated. Your friends know nothing of this correct?"

"No, they have no idea. To them I just goofy Lee Jordan. They have no idea my family protects you and that you are still alive." Lee said clearing the image from the pool.

"Good, return home, you must get ready for your trip to Hogwarts now." Lee Jordan nodded his head and walked over to the fireplace tossing a handful of Floo Powder into the fire before stepping in and disappearing.

~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that was wonderful." Harry said as he stood from the table with the others. Fred and George had long ago finished eating.

Mrs. Wealsey smiled. "You're welcome Harry. You four don't forget, we're leaving for Diagon Alley in half an hour. Tell the twins."

"Alright Mum!" Ginny said as she and Hermione headed for the stairs. Harry and Ron caught up with the others.

Hesitating because of Ginny, Harry whispered to Ron, "I've I got this weird letter, I think you and Hermione should look at it."

Harry and Ron walked into Ron's, now clean, bedroom. Harry sat while Ron plopped down on his own bed. Face in the sheets. "Who's the letter from Harry?"

"That's the thing Ron. I don't know!"

**A/N: **_So what do you guys think so far? Huh? Huh? I would really like to know. So please review… PLEASE! LOL. Hmm… I wonder whom Lee Jordan is helping? Hmm… well, watch for the next chapter… I may drop a few hints. I know this chapter was short, but I'm working on ideas._

**_sparkly-glossy-girl_**_ – Thanks for the compliments… lol, you pester me regardless of whether or not I post! :) Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Little Sakura** – Thanks bunches for your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapters!

**Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter** – Thank you for reviewing. I hoping the rest of it comes to me easier then it is right now. 

**_Anne (who's just too damn lazy to sign in!)_**_ – Anne (Also known as xXNaughty-by-NatureXx ^Read Her Fics, they are awesome^) I love your Ideas, maybe I'll use some of them! Thanks!_

**_Ts_**_ – Thanks, English never has been my best subject. I'll try to fix the Prologue (Hehe, I spelled it right this time). Thanks for your review; I hope you liked this chapter!_


	4. Chapter Three: Diagon Alley and a Shadow

**Fiction Title: _Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets_**

**Author: _Marionie__ Hearts_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary:_ Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemorts rise on his shoulders. Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings. Fred and George have no idea where their friend goes. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to watch Harry closely, and the exchange student Luna Welkin, who does not show up on his map, takes a keen interest in his whereabouts._**

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley and a Shadow**

Harry blinked yawning. "When did your mum say we were going to Diagon Alley?" Reaching into his pocket Harry searched for the key to his vault. It wasn't there. Standing up he moved to his trunk which he guessed the twins had put in Ron's room.

"In about ten minutes." Ron replied still looking over the letter Harry had him reading. "This is really weird. Maybe we should get Hermione in here. She's good with these types of things." Ron said as he lowered the letter from his face. "What are you looking for?"

"My vault key for Gringotts." Harry replied opening his trunk. "I thought it was in my pocket. You can get Hermione while I look if you want Ron." Harry had begun to go through robe pockets.

"Alright, I'll do that." Ron replied as he walked out of the room in the direction of Ginny's room. Harry faintly heard him talking to Hermione before the two walked into the room.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked perking a brow in the direction of her friend. "Did you have a fight with your school things?"

"I'm looking for my vault key." He retorted pulling out the box Hermione had given him for his birthday. Opening it he pulled out his vault key. "Found it."

"Alright…" Hermione said her brow still perked. "Now, what about this letter of yours Harry?" She asked as Ron handed her the letter and read it to herself. "I don't understand this…"

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_ You are approaching the point in your life that the dark lord is close enough to find you and not worry about the consequences. You have been foolish to think it possible to be safe from him, for he has been biding his time. I am ashamed to admit, I did not realize this sooner. Stay on guard, do not leave your friends side Mr. Potter and do not reveal yourself in dreams. Dreams are more then they seem. Are you sure you're alone?_

"What does this person mean? That's a very unusual letter. How would they know the Voldemort's plan?" Hermione was asking the same questions that Harry had asked himself.

"Time to leave dears. Let's go hurry." Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted up from downstairs. Hermione handed Harry the note.

Harry took it and shoved it into his pocket. "What do you think Hermione?" He asked as the three walked from the room.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see if another comes. I'll try to research that handwriting. I'm positive it looks familiar. I'm sure I've seen it at school. By someone…" Hermione said obviously trying to figure it out.

**~*~*~*~**

"Mum, did you go to Diagon Alley?" Lee asked as he sat down at on the hearth in front of the fire. "Fred and George are going, and I told them I'd meet them there today."

"No, I haven't been there yet. We'll leave soon." Mrs. Jordan said as she walked over to her son. "What did you do today?"

"He had me watching 'arry Potter today." Lee said yawning. "He's with the Weasley's at the moment."

"Ah well, lets go Lee." Lee stood from the hearth and followed his mother as they left for Diagon Alley.

**~*~*~*~**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked from Gringotts and headed for Flourish and Blotts for their new books. "Do you guys know who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is?" Hermione asked having apparently forgotten the letter.

"I do!" Ron announced quite proud of himself. "Professor Starlight. Percy was talking about her. Apparently she went to Hogwarts with our parents. Though, know one knows where she went after graduation, and she won't tell."

"Professor Starlight. That's odd name." Hermione said as the group walked into the book shop. "I don't think I've ever heard of her."

"Percy wouldn't say anything about her either." Ron said lifting their book for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Oy 'arry! 'Ey there! All ready for Quidditch season?" The group turned around to see Lee Jordan and his mother walking up to them. "You seen Fred and George?"

"As ready as ever Lee. I think they said they were going to that joke shop next to Gringotts." Harry responded grabbing the last book he needed from the shelf.

"Thank 'arry!" Lee said patting Harry on the shoulder as he left not realizing he had dropped a slip of paper from his robe pocket.

"Lee! Lee you dropped this." Hermione said but it was to late as she picked up the letter that seemed to be a list of supplies. '_That's unusual. This looks like the writing from Harry's letter.' She thought to herself. Shoving it in her pocket. "I'll just give it back when we get on the train." She told Harry and Ron who were both giving her odd looks. The group paid for their books and left the shop._

Harry kept looking over his shoulder. He was sure he saw a shadow duck behind a building at one time. "Do you two feel like something is following us?" He asked as the walked into the robe shop.

"No Harry, why? Have you seen something?" Hermione asked as she was being fitted for her new school robes.

"I'm not sure Hermione. I thought I did." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, forget it. I'm sure it was nothing." Subconsciously he knew it was something. His scar didn't lie, but it also wasn't burning, it was… tingling.

**~*~*~*~**

**A/N: _I know, I know it's short. So what did you think? Is it a cliff hanger? I can't tell… that's pretty bad, I can't even tell if it is or not. You'll have to let me know. Yay, I know this chapter sucked… I'm sorry about that. Next chapter will be better… I promise!_**

**_kat__ – lol. I hope you liked this chapter… I'm gonna keep the identity of the guy secret for a while._**

**_JaimeyKay__ – Yea, I thought the part with Aunt Petunia was rather funny. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter… still got secrets…_**

**_Jedi Rowena Gryffindor__ – Dun dun duuuuuuun. I shall hold you in suspense a bit longer. Thanks for your review._**

**_Sparkly-glossy-girl__ – Well, at least you got to read it! Thanks for the complements._**

**_Ts__ – Hehe, still got to work on that. I truly do appreciate your reviews. Thanks again! Everyone wants to know about Lee… lol. Suspense! :D_**


	5. Chapter Four: The Starlights

**Fiction Title: _Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets_**

**Author: _Marionie Hearts_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary:_ Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemorts rise on his shoulders.  Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings.  Fred and George have no idea where their friend goes.  The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to watch Harry closely, and the exchange student Luna Welkin, who does not show up on his map, takes a keen interest in his whereabouts._**

**A/N: _Someone told me I write too fast… lol. Thanks for the compliment! Yes, I am weird… complimenting people for complimenting my fastness. I'm taking creative writing this semester… so I am going to be writing very fast… I'll try very hard not to rush the chapters though! Enjoy, I hope this chapter is better then last one!_**

_I would like to thank Jade for her help in writing the part where a character is introduced and sorted… you'll find out as you read. Thanks Jade!****_

**Chapter Four: The Starlight's**

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that the shadow was still following him.  Even the next day when he boarded the train for Hogwarts he couldn't help the tingle in his scar creeping him out a bit.  

"What's wrong Harry?"  Ron asked as him, Harry, and Hermione sat in their compartment eating food they had bought from the trolley.  "You seemed to be preoccupied."

Harry looked at his friends.  "It's that shadow I saw.  I can't shake it." He stated going through his box of _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  He looked back as his friends who were staring at him.  "Never mind, how far from Hogwarts are we Hermione?"_

"I expect we shall be arriving soon.  It has been a while since we left."  Hermione said looking out the dark windows.  For once it wasn't raining.  "I was wondering… have either of you seen Malfoy?"

"gve hapened erd nythfig ave ou arry?" Ron asked is mouth full looking over at Harry who looked at him conflated with what Ron had just said.

"What?" He asked grinning as Hermione held in a quiet chuckle shaking her head.

Ron swallowed which seemed to take some effort considering Harry had watched him stuff at least a pound of cauldron cake into his mouth.  "I haven't heard anything."

"Why are you so interested in Malfoy, Hermione?"  Harry asked looking at the bushy haired girl with curiosity.  "He's made our lives miserable since we started at Hogwarts."

"Well, with you-know-who's rising…" Hermione started before Harry interrupted her.

"Voldemort, Hermione.  If we don't say his name, we will never distill the fear!"  Harry said exasperated that Hermione, being muggleborn, would not say the dark lord's name.  Harry sad Ron twinge and the name.

"As I was saying," She replied sharply, "I thought with _Voldemorts rising Malfoy wouldn't be coming back.  It seems that has happened as well.  We all know his father is a death eater."_

Harry nodded forgetting the shadow, "Well, since Voldemort has risen, wouldn't he want Malfoy here to report to his father about the news at Hogwarts.  For him to be an inside spy?"

"Will you please stop saying that name!" Ron shouted standing up quickly.  Harry and Hermione looked at Ron who had turned beat red.  "The Dark Lord is no one to be messed with Harry, don't you know that yet?"

"Ron, I've already faced him!" Harry said back quietly.  "Can you please calm down!"  Harry said pleadingly as the door to their compartment burst open.

"Well, well.  If it isn't Potter and his friends." Malfoy's said as he crossed his arms flanked by his body guards.  "Can't you keep the weasel quiet?  I was trying to concentrate."

Harry glared at Malfoy.  "Shut your hole you bastard."

"Tsk, tsk Potter, fowl language for such a famous person.  Mummy and Daddy won't be too happy." Malfoy's usual sneer appeared across his face.  "I'm sure they'll be seeing you _very soon." The words rolled off his tongue like venom._

Before Harry could say anything Hermione was standing in front of him wand raised at Draco.  "Why don't you leave now Malfoy before I decide to do something both of us will regret."

Draco took a step back losing his courage for a moment.  "Oh, I'm so scared Mudblood." He said stepping closer until his nose touched Hermione's.  "You think you're so clever don't you."  With that Draco left slamming the compartment door closed.

"Hermione to the rescue." Ron said as equally shocked as Harry was.

"I suggest you two change into your robes, I think we're there."  Hermione said leaving the compartment.

"Do you think she's okay?" Harry asked as him and Ron dressed.  "That's not like her.  She's normally cool.  Except for on the train last year.  Draco must have remembered that."

"I don't know Harry, I don't know." Ron said as the two finished and placed their wands in their robe pockets.

"There you two are.  I was beginning to worry!" Hermione said cheerfully as Harry and Ron stepped out onto the platform and found their way to her.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Harry said smiling.

"Yes, I believe that I was just upset with that comment about your parents." Hermione said nodding her head smiling.

"All righ', Harry?"  The three turned to see Hagrid waving over the first years heads in their direction.  "Hermione?  Ron?"

"We're alright Hagrid." Harry yelled back as Ron and Hermione waved.

"See yeh at the feast."  Hagrid called as he yelled for the first years to follow him to the boats so they may arrive for the sorting ceremony.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to the carriages followed closely by Colin Creevey as well as his brother.  Neville had chosen to seat himself in another carriage with Ginny.  Where Fred and George had gone, Harry couldn't have guessed.

**~*~*~*~**

Sapphire Starlight sat in her room glancing into a fire that showed images to her of the students at Hogwarts.  She carefully watched and rewatched and encounter between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Though the headmaster had not made a sound when he entered she knew he had arrived.  "Yes Albus, what is your need?"  She asked quietly making the image erase from the fire.

"Ah, so that is how you reported so much to the council." He replied evenly making Sapphire turn around and peer into his sparkling eyes.  "You have not come down to the Great Hall.  I was beginning to worry."

"I shall watch the feast from here Headmaster." The woman replied just as evenly turning her head back to the fire making another image appear.  An encounter between a young girl with read hair and a boy, whom appeared to be brunette headed.  Hiding a smile she flipped the image fast to repeat the encounter between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  If she was right, there was something in young Malfoy's voice.

"You must be their Professor Starlight.  It is your duty, given to you by your council.  The Ministry agrees."  Sapphire stiffened diminishing the fire quickly and stood.

"What of my daughter?" She asked coolly dusting of the green robes that were clasped with a silver garnet that seemed to switch its true form with the new attitude taken on my its master.

"She had been briefed.  We shall sort her this evening." Professor Dumbledore replied as he turned.  "I shall see you at the feast." He began to leave.

"Does anyone know Albus?" She asked quietly.

"Do you believe it is wise for her to hide in the shadows as you have her do Sapphire?"  The headmaster asked turning around to look at the young professor.

"Do you believe it wise she is known to be a Starlight, Albus?" Sapphire replied her silver eyes shimmering.

"I have told none, but I believe there are those who will find out."  With that the headmaster left.  Sapphire watched the headmaster leave as she remembered their previous conversation when the council had sent her to Hogwarts.

**~*~*~*~**

_"Ah, Sapphire, welcome back to Hogwarts."__ Sapphire nodded absently looking over at her daughter.  "You as well Luna."  The seventeen year old girl bowed gracefully and stood motionless next to her mother._

_"Luna, will you wait outside.  I believe myself and the Headmaster must discuss the situation." Sapphire told her daughter warily._

_"Yes mother."  The girl replied as she left the office._

_"You have a lovely daughter Sapphire." The headmaster replied watching Sapphire as she sat in a chair placed before Professor Dumbledore's desk._

_"Yes, I have been told.  I want none of the students to know she is my daughter.  Especially not the Malfoy boy."  Sapphire stated slight emotion appearing in her voice.  "If he is anything like his father, Luna will be in danger."_

_"Do you fear his knowing for your daughters' wellbeing Sapphire," The headmaster stared at her. "or for your own?"_

_"Both." She replied coolly._

**~*~*~*~**

**            Sapphire stepped over to a mirror that had been placed in her room and gazed at her reflection.  Her hair was a dark shade of brown almost midnight-black but just a hint lighter. Her complexion was pale but gave her a certain grace. On her neck sat the moon displayed in a blue crystal, much like her daughters, though it was the original and held great importance.  Sighing, the professor left the safety of her room and walked to the great hall.**

**~*~**

          Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the great hall taking their usual seats among the rest of the Gryffindor students awaiting the ceremony to start.  Familiar faces dotted the rows of the students.  Most were chattering and laughing.

          Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a girl, who was standing up against a wall behind the professor's table.  Looking over at her he felt a strange tingle in his scar which slowly began to burn as she stared back at him.  Clutching his head he turned back to his friends.

          "What's wrong Harry?"  Ron asked turning from his conversation with one of the girls from their year.  Harry vaguely remembered her name but couldn't call it to his memory.

          "That girl standing over by the professor's table, there is something about her… I don't know what though."  Harry replied removing his hand from his scar as Ron looked over in the direction of the girl.

          "I don't see anyone Harry.  Are you sure?" Ron said making Harry turn in the direction.  The girl wasn't there anymore.  He scanned the tables yet he still didn't see her.  "Maybe you're just tired Harry."  Harry nodded his head but he wasn't so sure.  Shoving it to the back of his head Harry continued his conversations with the other students.

**~*~*~*~**

          The ceremony started at least fifteen minutes after Harry had seen the girl.  "Botts, Tina" became the first new Gryffindor, "Jameson, Neal" the first new Ravenclaw, "Vex, Shannon" became the first new Slytherin, and "Step, Nuit" (Apparently French heritage) became the first new Hufflepuff.  This went on and on, until finally the last student had been sorted… or so everyone thought until Professor McGonagall quieted the hall once again.

          "Students, students.  Quiet down.  SILENCE!" She cried as the hall quieted down.  "Professor Dumbledore." She said as the headmaster stood.

          "Welcome back students.  Unfortunately the threat of Voldemort has rise to power again, still is in its wake." Harry might have been imagining things but it seemed that Dumbledore looked at him with pity in his eyes.  "Though we shall try to make this a good year." The headmaster smiled wearily.  "This evening, we have a new student to welcome to Hogwarts.  She will be a sixth year this year.  Miss Luna Welkin."

          Everyone faced the professor's table with anticipation as the new student walked in.  Harry blinked.  It was the same girl that had been standing against the wall.  She walked out, no sign of emotion at all.  She was tall with long brown hair. Her eyes shimmered silver and blue. Hanging loose around her neck with a silver chain was a half moon incased inside a white crystal which seemed to shine silver itself.  She nodded her head to Dumbledore as she was directed to sit on the stool in front of the crowded but silent hall.

          As the sorting hat sat silent for a while a few whispers moved across the hall.  Mostly _'What's taking so long.' Or __'I wonder where she's from.' And of course from the Weasley twins, __'If this takes any longer, we're going to die of starvation!'  Harry's whispers with Ron and Hermione were much different._

          "It's the same girl from earlier Ron.  I'm sure of it.  My scar though, it isn't do anything this time." Harry hissed to his friend as they waited for the sorting hat to announce the strange girl's house.

          "What are you two talking about?" Hermione said leaning across the table to her friends.  "You're just as bad as Ron's brothers!"

          Ron rolled his eyes looking at Hermione.  "Obviously, you do not know what is going on."  He looked at Harry.  "What is going on 'arry?"

          "That girl…" Harry said nodding his head in the direction of the professor's table where Luna Welkin still sat quietly.  "I looked at her and she made my scar tingled, then burn.  Or so I think!" He replied just as the sorting hat bellowed "SLYTHERIN" leaving everyone blinking silently as the girl walked to the large table.

          Motioning for everyone's attention as Luna took her seat Dumbledore continued speaking.  "We would also like to welcome a new professor to our midst.  Professor Sapphire Starlight, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  A tall woman walked out… with a familiarity to Luna but different in a way.  Harry couldn't put his finger on it.

          "Hello." She said almost a whisper but it seemed to echo through the hall and keep everyone's attention.  She took her seat next to Snape who glared as normal to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.

          "I have a few pre-term announcements." Dumbledore stated the glimmer in his eyes reappearing a little.  "It is reminded that all students are forbade from the forbidden forest.  Hogsmeade trips will continue but shall be seldom." This made a few of the students groan.  Mostly the new 3rd years of which this would be their first year to take the trip.  "Now, not to worry.  We will have the trips.  Let the feast begin!"

          Harry, Hermione, and Ron started the feast but not with out Harry who was stealing glances at Luna.  He could help but see Draco say something to her, she returned the statement smiling.

**~*~*~*~**

**A/N (Before Rewrite): _Alright, alright… the end was really bad I know!  Please don't attack my writing!  *whimpers* I hope you all enjoyed it… and once again a special thanks to Jade for helping me out… couldn't have finished it with out yea! Merci Beaucoup!_**

**_Ts __– hehe, thanks… not very good in this chapter once again, but I'm really trying…_**

**_Jedi Rowena Gryffindor – __Thanks… suspense is good!  Lol.  No problem… I'll e-mail you with the updates!_**

**_sparkly-glossy-girl_****_ – __Thanks Lynzie… You're reviews help me write more… hehe!._**

**_MEEEEEEE!! (Im just a bored student during school.) – __lol__.  Your life seriously depended on the chapter?  Cool!  Thanks for taking time away from your work to read it!_**

**~*~*~*~**

**A/N (After Rewrite): _So, what do you guys think about the rewrite.  I like it a lot better.  More content, easier to understand.  *nods* Yep, much much better in my opinion!  Okay, well, I am going to put the people who reviewed before the rewrite and thank them!_**

**Pink Magic Marker – _AKA: sparkly-glossy-girl(she changed her name) – I know this isn't exactly a new chapter… but it's pretty cool right?  I'll work on a new chapter ASAP!_**

**Mrs. Draco Malfoy (xX-Naughty-By-NatureXx) (you know where to find me!) – _Thanks for saying it's awesome, I appreciate it.  Erm… sorry, no Mika or Mari in this story… gotta make it 100% Harry Potter, if you know what I mean!!!  *smiles*_**


	6. Chapter Five: Fun Conversations

**Fiction Title: _Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets_**

**Author: _Marionie Hearts_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com___**

**Summary:_ Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemorts rise on his shoulders.  Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings.  Fred and George have no idea where their friend goes.  The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to watch Harry closely, and the exchange student Luna Welkin, who does not show up on his map, takes a keen interest in his whereabouts._**

**A/N: _I'm concentrating on two stories at the moment.  This one and Two Worlds Collide.  I suggest you read that one too, because I love it!  Hehe, of course, I wrote it… now, on with the chapter!_**

**Chapter Five: "Fun" Conversations**

          Harry shook his head and turned back to look at his plate and filled it with all the food he had missed during the summer holiday.  "Finally!" Harry cried in triumph as he stuffed the food piled on his plate into his mouth.  Hermione looked over in discust as Harry swallowed.  "What?" He asked innocently.

          "You're eating like you haven't had any food the entire year." Hermione said shaking her head as she forked some patatos into her mouth.

          "That may be because the only food I did have all summer was at the Weasley's and on the train." He said shoving more food into his mouth.  "Ut ist or roblem?" He asked rather moodly.

          Hermione furrowed her brow.  "Can you repeat that?  You sound like Ron." She said looking down the table to where Ron was supposed to be.  "Speaking of Ron... where is he anyway?"

          Harry swallowed obidently and looked at the vacant spot his friend was to be in.  _I didn't even notice him leave. Harry thought looking back at Hermione shrugging his shoulders.  "I honestly do not know."_

          Hermione shook her head and forked more food into her mouth staring at Harry.  "Are you feeling alright?" She asked finally as Harry swallowed some rice pudding.

          "Yes, fine.  Why do you ask?" He muttered as he drank the pumpkin juice in his goblet.  "Just a bit hungry is all."

          "Riiiiight." Hermione said skeptically.

          Harry shook his head.  "You were in America too long Hermione."  He said as he swallowed some more rice pudding.

          "What do you mean by that Harry Potter?" She asked sternly and angry.

          Harry looked up at his friend.  "Nothing, your attitude has changed is all."  Feeling full he let the plate clear and watched his friend expressions.

          "Well some things happened." She said as her plate cleared.  "It's not your place to bugger into my life!" At that moment Professor McGonagall walked over.

          "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter.  I would like to speak to you both." She said in her normal stern voice.  "Be in my office."

          The two nodded their heads questions flashing through their minds.  As far as either of them had known, they hadn't done anything wrong... yet.  Harry was the first to stand up.  Quickly followed by Hermione as the other students followed the pair on their trip from the Great Hall.  The stopped in front of the professors office as Harry knocked on the door and entered.

          "Sit!" The professor commanded making both of the young students sit willingly out of fear for their lives.  They wouldn't put anything past Minerva McGonagall.  "I would like a few words with you."  Both of the students nodded quickly.

          "First, I will tell you," She started making sure both students eyes were watching her.  "you two are _not being punished.  We would like to make sure that you know it is important you do not __stray from the castle this year Mr. Potter._

          "Miss Granger, I know you tag along with your mates here," was it just them or was Professor McGonagall speaking lame tongued for once, "so I leave it up to you, not to let Mr. Potter stray." Hermione nodded her head, exchanging a glace in Harry's direction.

          "You two may leave for your dorms." Professor McGonagall said flicking a hand in the direction of the door before starting working on paperwork and watching the two young students scramble from her sight.

          "That was odd." Hermione said as her and Harry went up the spiral staircase realizing in the time they had been talking to the headmistress, the rest of the school had left for their house.  "She's never told us that before."

          "Maybe she thought because Ron and I didn't do something unusual to get here this year, she had to talk to one of us." Harry said jokingly.  Hermione must have been at thought because she neither looked at him nor responded to his statement.  _Riiight, just when I feel my life is better, something strange happens. Harry thought as they reached the portrait._

          "Good evening dears.  Why didn't you come with the rest of the students?  We've got some fine first years Harry dear." Harry nodded and smiled to the portrait of the fat lady.

          "Yes, some looking rightly fit to me too.  We've got a bunch of upper years ready to try for the Quidditch team this year though."  Harry said as Hermione muttered the password and the portrait swung to the side allowing them to walk into an empty common room.  "Absorbed in something Hermione?"

          Hermione nodded her head solemnly.  "Did you notice anything about that new girl, Luna Welkin?"  How could Harry have forgotten, with a sudden rush the tingling feeling and pain returned to his forehead.  "I have a feeling that's she is here for a different reason.  None of the prefects this year knew she was going to be here."

          Harry nodded putting his hand to his scar and shaking his head.  The feeling diminished.  "Well, what do you propose we do?  Do you have an idea?"

          Hermione nodded.  "Do you have your map?"  Harry nodded his head confused.  "Let's see what she's up to!"  Harry grinning and pulled the map from his robe pocket.

          Harry scanned the map.  He had figured out if you tap a section of it you could see who was there.  He didn't see Luna Welkins dot anywhere through out the main castle so he tapped the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.  "She isn't in the common room."

          Hermione crinkled her nose.  "Now what are you going to do?" She asked quietly.  She continued to scan the map.

          "I could always check the sixth year girl dormitory." Harry said looking at the room labeled '**_Girls Dormitory – Sixth Year'.  He'd never really looked to see who was in the dorms.  He normally stopped at the common rooms._**

          "And invade their privacy.  I don't think so Harry.  We'll just get the gossip from Lavender tomorrow."  Harry nodded his head and stuck the map back into his pocket looking down at his watch.

          "We'd better head up to bed.  We have to pick our electives tomorrow and I have a feeling you're going to be difficult with yours.  Have you seen Ron?"  He asked solemnly feeling a tad bit tired.

          "No, he might already be in bed already.  I'll see you tomorrow Harry."  Hermione said as she walked upstairs to her dorm.  Harry followed suit moving to his bed seeing Ron was indeed already asleep.  Shrugging Harry changed into his night clothes, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: _Yes, I know this is a really short chapter, but I already have the next chapter in the works.  I hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far and I look forward to your reviews.  Thanks bunches for reading this!_**

**Anne: _Thanks for reviewing.  Sorry about not being able to add Mika in… maybe laterz on, when I get more into it.  Did you read the rewrite of chapter four?  If not, you should… *hint hint*_**

**Lynzie: _I'm trying to write as fast as I can.  I just haven't had time… I've been at band, and sick… so I can't really do much.  Um… did you read chapter four again?_**


	7. Chapter Six: Dreadful Dreams

**Fiction Title: _Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets_**

**Author: _Crystal-Velvet_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary: _Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemorts rise on his shoulders. Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings. Fred and George have no idea where their friend goes. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to watch Harry closely, and the exchange student Luna Welkin, who does not show up on his map, takes a keen interest in his whereabouts._**

**Disclaimer: _All Harry Potter characters belong in whole to JK Rowlings and her affiliates.  I do not claim to own anything except: Luna Welkins/Starlight, Sapphire Starlight, and the Plot and situations.  Thank you.  No money is being mad from this and never shall it be._**

**Chapter Six: Dreadful Dreams**

            Harry turned over in his sleep as a picture of a fire burned through his mind.  A young woman with deep black hair hanging over a singed white robe.  In her arms she was clutching a child with dark hair like hers.  Above the burning object was a blurred green symbol.  Suddenly their was a scream from the woman as she fell to the ground still clutching her child.

            Harry woke up as a cold sweat washed over his body.  His breath was hollow and frightening as he reached for his glasses unable to find them.  Quietly he laid back down his body quivering from the horrid nightmare.  Not able to fall back asleep Harry forgot his glasses and walked into the lavatory to take a shower.

            Harry stripped off his robes as he stepped into the heated water of the shower and began to clean the sweat as he thought about the dream.  _The baby was wearing a moon crystal... where have I seen it before? _Harry could help but feel exhausted, even in the shower.  Slowly he sank down and fell to sleep again as the water washed over him.

_            "Save the child!" Someone yelled from a distance.  Harry watched as a blurred figure ran into his path of vision scooping the girl out of her dead mothers arms.  He seemed to wait a moment looking at the lifeless figure before carring the child away._

_            The scene suddenly fast forwarded it's self as Harry appearing at Hogwarts behind a girl with flowing brown hair that was nearly black.  Around her neck hung the crystal the baby had been wearing.  She was staring up at a professor, she couldn't have been a student, she was too young._

_            "Miss Starlight, what are you doing out of bed?" The faceless professor asked._

_            "I could not sleep.  My mother came to the fire."  The girl responded emotionlessly.  "She told me to go to the lake, that it was important."_

_            The professor seemed to find some fear in this as another professor entered the corridor.  "Is there a problem Professor McGonagall?"  The man asked stepping into the light.  It was non other then Professor Dumbledore._

_            "Albus, I think it is time to tell Miss Starlight of her mother."  Professor McGonagall said seriously._

            Harry woke up to the sounds of his housemates walking into the lavatory.  Quickly he stood up as he washed the dried shampoo out of his hair and wrapped a towel around his lower torso while the water turned its self off.

            Quickly he stepped out of the shower and walked over to one of the mirrors looking at his reflection.  "I look Dreadful." He muttered under his breath.

            _Right you are Harry._  His mirror replied menecingly back to him.  _What did you do?  Sleep on a soup box?_

Harry shook his head ignoring the comments from his mirror which someone had obviously tampared with.  He brushed his teeth and ignored his hair before walking out of the lavatory and putting on a set of school robes.  Classes were begining today.  He walked over to his bed looking for his glasses but still wasn't able to find them.

            "Harry are you in here?"  A familliar voice came from the entrance to the dormatory.  "Oh there you are."  Harry turned and watched as Ron walked towards him.  "What are you doing?"  He asked curiously.

            "Looking for my buggered glasses."  Harry replied laying flat on his stomach and searching under his four poster.  "Ah, found 'em" He said standing back up cleaning the lenses off and putting them on.  "What is that?" Harry said peering at a silve badge attached to Ron's robes.

            Ron scratched the back of his head.  "Yea, about that... I'm kind of a pre-"

            "PREFECT?!  You the Gryffindor prefect?"  Harry said rather loudly.  Harry shook his head.  "Well congratulations.  Where's Hermione?"

            "In the common room." Ron replied rather upsetly before walking out of the dorm and down the stairs.  Harry followed his friend cursing silently to himself.

            "Goodmorning Harry!  We were worried, breakfast has been over for ten minutes."  Hermione said standing up.  "I've got your schedule for you."  She said handing him a few pages of parchment.

            "Hermione, what did you sign me up for?"  He said scanning the class list which consisted of at least 12 different classes.

            "The normal... Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Divinations..." Hermione said before getting quieter, "Muggle Studies... and a few other."

            Harry sighed.  "I'm always going to have homework."  He said as he slumped into the couch.  "What do you mean breakfast has been over for ten minutes?  I've been up since five in the morning."  He said glancing at his two friends who shrugged.

            Harry yawned feeling slightly tired again.  "I'm so tired." He complained before he fell asleep again.

_            A cloaked figure turned around to stare at Hogwarts Castle clutching a child silently in her arms.  "Dumbledore, you must never speak of my daughter."  The woman whispered lightly.  "She is in danger.  I fear Voldemort has found us again."_

_            Professor Dumbledore put a comforting hand on the womans shoulder.  "No one shall find out about young Luna.  You're secrets are safe with me Sapphire."  Dumbledore said as the girl mounted a broom and flew into the sky, Harry following close behind her._

_            "Where are we going?" He yelled to the woman not realizing he didn't actually exist.  The woman continued flying out over the black forest into what Harry believed was an elfin village.  She landed quickly and hid her broom walking into one of the houses.  A scream errupted from the womans mouth as a man lied motionless... dead on the floor._

            Harry was shaken awoke as his two friends looked down at him.  "Harry what is it?" Hermione asked with a worried expression."

            "I- don't know." Harry said, "But it has something to do with Luna Welkins I think and some one name Sapphire Starlight."

**A/N: **_So what do you all think?  Good, bad?  I hope you can find it in your hearts to review... I would really appreciate it.  Thanks... Oh yea... next chapter will have: Lee Jordan... and the mysterious person.  The next chapter is called: "Strange Reactions"._


	8. Chapter Seven: Strange Reactions

**Fiction Title: _Harry Potter and the Mystic Secrets_**

**Author: _Crystal-Velvet_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary: _Harry Potter has entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with the weight of Voldemort's rise on his shoulders. Things are seemingly normal except for the fact Lee Jordan is missing classes and not being seen until late in the evenings. Fred and George have no idea where their friend goes. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to watch Harry closely, and the exchange student Luna Welkin, who does not show up on his map, takes a keen interest in his whereabouts._**

**Disclaimer: _All Harry Potter characters belong in whole to JK Rowlings and her affiliates. I do not claim to own anything except: Luna Welkins/Starlight, Sapphire Starlight, and the Plot and situations. Thank you. No money is being mad from this and never shall it be._**

**Chapter Seven: Strange Reaction**

**Hermione stared openly confused at Harry."The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?She couldn't possibly be involved with anything… could she?"She asked looking back at Ron who shrugged his shoulders.**

"Well, I don't know but I think there is something odd about that girl Luna."Harry said quietly reaffirming his notion to find out about the exchange student.

~*~*~*~

Lee stretched yawning before he realized he was no longer at Hogwarts.Looking around he saw the dingy walls of the cave he had been in many times."Sir, you could have called when I was awake."He said groggily standing up from the feather mat he had woken on.

The older man was sitting at a desk that seemed to be crafted from the old oak tree that used to stand in front of Lee's house."Are you pained to wake on the feathers?" He asked his face in a crooked smile.

"Of course not, if I was, I would have woken earlier.What do you need?"Lee asked quickly turned to pet the owl that was sitting crouched on its oak perch.

"You are the apprentice, you give me the answer."The old man asked his silver beard shinning in the milky moonlight.

Lee turned around looking slightly shocked."I'm w-w-what?"Looking around he tried to see if perhaps there was another in the room that the old man spoke too but it was all the two.

The older man stood and walked with his hands behind his back to a small crystal orb rotating above the ground with pictures flashing."I was quite shocked myself Masterling Lee.It was a surprise when the realization appeared in the orb.There is no mistake you are to be my heir."

"But I can't possibly.Sir-" He started before the older man cut him off.

"From the point of Masterling, you shall call me Master Merlin, no more of this _Sir business.You are my heir, now return to Hogwarts."With a flip of his hand Lee was gone and Merlin stood alone in the cave._

~*~*~*~

Luna Starlight calmly opened her eyes and looked at the canopy of her four poster bed.This was a very unusual sight to her 'fore it was much different then the tree she normally woke up in.Sitting up she smiled reaching out to grasp the flowing silk curtains of green and silver.This place was much like home, but much different.The silk was like liquid to her soft hands.Stretching the girl swung her legs over the side of the bed placing them on the ice cold stone.

Quickly she thought through the dreams she had sent the young boy named Harry Potter.If her mother asked her to make him realize his importance she would do so through all means available to her.She waved the wand that had been given to her by the elders of the village.It looked like the other wands the students carried but was placed to her specific needs, seeing as she was not a witch but an elf, she did not need its magic but was to use it.

Sighing Luna Starlight became Luna Welkins, the exchange student from Ireland.Her pale pointed ears smoothed out and hid beneath her long black hair.This was the oddest thing Luna would go through.Grasping her crystal in her fine hand she walked down to the Slytherin common room.

~*~*~*~

The trio from Gryffindor walked calmly into the Great Hall sitting down at the long table.Harry had dispelled the dream from his mindset but it lingered horrifyingly at the back of his mind.Hermione stared at him with surprise.

"Harry are you feeling alright?"She asked leaning across the room."You look as if you haven't slept in days."Harry glanced at her.That was all he had done over the summer was sleep.

"It's just the dreams I had last night.It rather frightened me is all."Harry said smiling as Ron sat next to Hermione.He had gotten taller of the summer and his features more built.Hermione smiled and turned red as Ron smiled back.There was something going on."Is there something I need to know about?"Harry asked teasingly.

"No, whatever are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she shoved her spoon into her mouth making it unable for her to talk.This cause both Harry and Ron to laugh at their bushy haired friend.

Ron smiled and turned to Hermione."Herm, my greatest friend, would you like to be… to be… my umm…" He said stuttering slightly and turning pink.

"Herm, would you go out with Ron… _please!" He said laughing._

Hermione smiled and turned brighter red swalling the new spoonful of food and nodded her head.

**A/N: _Awe!Isn't it so sweet!Hehe, yay, I don't know if I'm more R/H shipper or H/H shipper, but apparently this is R/H ship.Lol, please review!!!_******


End file.
